


Hell in high heels

by The_Hybrid



Series: Stars.are.wonderful.things!verse [16]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: im obsessed by her, okay, so i missed river
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hybrid/pseuds/The_Hybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River visits some friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell in high heels

**Author's Note:**

> This one's annoying to place, but I'm putting it as the next one in the series because it will only make sense there. It'll be like nonsense at the beginning, but this is BEFORE she goes to the library or Darillium

Jack and Martha sat together on a bench in UNIT headquarters. Martha hadn't been there since she decided to go private, and Jack hadn't been there since the year that never happened. Or since before the battle of Canary Warf. Neither of them were exactly popular with UNIT, but as the Doctor was still 'on the payroll', they were both allowed access until such a time as their 'mission' (classified by the Doctor with only Kate Stewart, Jack Harkness, Martha Jones and Mickey Smith allowed access) was over. They sat in silence, both of them wondering what their next move would be. The Girl was recovering in the med bay, but both of them wanted her out before she woke up. They didn't know what sort of conditions she was kept in, and they certainly didn't want her to wake up surrounded by soldiers.   
  
  
"I could always take her back with me. I'm sure Mickey won't mind." Martha said, apparently thinking out loud.   
  
"No." The reply from Jack was short, and held no room for argument.   
  
"Why not? We don't have kids. It would be nice to have someone else in the house."   
  
"I promised I'd protect her." Jack seemed to be thinking, not totally in the room.   
  
"Yes, and you'd never forgive yourself if she hurt herself. I'm a doctor. Maybe not the Doctor, but a doctor all the same. I'll be able to help her heal."   
  
Jack looked at her, his eyes full of remorse. He'd seen people damaged like the Girl. The damage was always deeper than the scars they had, harder to heal. He didn't want to subject Martha to that horror. He loved her too much. Maybe not a romantic love, but the deep caring was always there, and he would always need to protect her.   
  
"Jack, what are you thinking about this time? You've got the same look on that he does when he's thinking about something sad." A voice sounded from behind them, a female voice one of them recognised. "Martha is it? What've you said now? Jack?" She snapped her fingers. "Anyone home?"   
  
"Huh? Who are you? A future reincarnation?" Martha had turned to look at the woman who currently stood behind them.   
  
Jack's eyes were still glazed over, but a smile now lined his face. He didn't turn to see who it was. "Let me guess, wildly curly blond ish hair, heels, probably red, figure-hugging clothes, red lipstick? Oh, not to forget the two guns strapped to her hips. Nor the two guards walking around, dazed with no idea who they even are." Martha just made a sound of astonishment. "Professor River Song, at our disposal, I guess."   
  
River just laughed. An innocent sort of laugh, infectious to those men who have never seen her. "Oh Jack, so you remember me then?"   
  
"Okay, yes lovely for you both to see each other again, blah blah blah, but would someone please explain to me what's going one?" Martha was somewhere between stressed and annoyed.   
  
At this Jack turned to face River, glancing between her and Martha periodically as he spoke. "Yes, Martha, meet Professor River Song. Generally known throughout the universe as the woman who killed the Doctor. Or Hell in high heels. It depends which side you're on."   
  
"You killed the Doctor? But.."   
  
"You might be interested to know that I'm the only person, slash thing, Jack has never flirted with. He's even made a move on my husband a couple of times." River interuppted Martha with ease.   
  
"Jack. Never flirted. _With you_? But... you're beautiful." Martha was dangerously close to stammering.   
  
"Because if I did, her husband would shoot me and then he'd shoot me again, just because he could." Jack had a hint of laughter in his voice.   
  
"Aww, Sweetie really is protective of me, isn't he. It's a shame he can't fly the TARDIS properly though. She gets ever so annoyed." River turned to Martha now. "I'm the Doctor's wife. Now, don't get jealous. You have a husband, and he fell in love with me decades after you were gone. In his time stream, anyway." 

"Yeah, how's all that going? You were relatively young the last time I spoke to Bow-tie." There was well hidden concern etched in his voice. River still picked up on it.   
  
"I'm going to die soon. The last time I saw him, he didnt even have his book. I'll be surprised if I see him just one more time." River didn't try to hide her sorrow, she knew Jack would pick up on it anyway. "That's why I came, actually. I want to give you something." Out of her pocket, she pulled two strips of photos, and two photos of herself. "I want you to keep these. One of each, each. To remember me, and to remember him. I know what he's like, never visiting old companions. I wish you all the best."   
  
Jack replied before Martha had the chance. She was looking at the strip of faces. "Goodbye River, we wish you all the best. Oh, and a bit of information you might be interested in. They've made it legal to marry inanimate objects now. Like, oh, I don't know, maybe a diamond? Like a super expensive, wanted lots by lots of people, diamond. Happy hunting."   
  
River dissapeared. "Why didn't you tell her about the other Doctor. The one we saw?" Martha seemed a little angry. Her emotions were reaking havoc today.   
  
"Because she didn't know. Look, as River is getting older, the Doctor is getting younger. Everytime they meet, he knows her less, she knows him more. I'm not going to take away the surprise, the happiness created by seeing someone you thought was basically dead. I'm not doing that. It's not fair."   
  
They sat in silence, thinking about all that had happened in the past few weeks.   
  
"Do you promise to protect her?"   
  
It took a few moments for Martha to understand what he was talking about. "Yeah, I swear."   
  
"Two weeks then. If she doesn't get worse, then I'm picking her up and taking her back to Cardiff, okay?"   
  
"Yeah. Okay then. If you're sure."   
  
Jack looked at Martha, sorrow in his eyes. "If you need anything. Anything at all. Just call."   
  
Martha stood up. "Don't I always?" She walked away, leaving Jack on his own. She knew this meeting with his old friend had rattled him more than he let on.  He never changed his mind. Especially if it was something to do with a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> It's happier than my others. No idea why. Maybe because it has River in it. I love River


End file.
